Mind Games
by Annemaylover
Summary: A girl sees the akastuki in the middle of the night, in front of her house. WHat do they want And why are they there?...Whay can't she talk? Find out in this fluffy on-shot related to my story 'A Shot In The Dark! :D review plz


**I thought about this one when I was thinking about what would happen if the Akatsuki saw a girl and played a little game with her. I also thought that most of them wouldn't harm the child. So that explains…what happens….**

**Of course I wasn't gonna tell you what happens in the story. YOU HAVE TO READ THE THING!**

**Alright, this is my first one-shot like story…so….cut me some slack if it sucks like heck, M'kay? If you hate it, then tell what you hated about it so you won't have to suffer from that experience anymore from** **me.**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy **

I love going to my grandma's house. It's always fun. Almost every day my 8 cousins come over. My very, geeky uncle looks like he might die of boredom, my auntie won't leave me alone, and my grandpa is cleaning the house. Yep, very normal. And I like it.

"OMG!" My sister, Jasmine, calls, "SASORI, YOU BETSA KICK SOME BUTT!" she calls. I immediately shot up from the green couch in the the living-room and run to the back.

"Who is Sasori fighting?" I asked.

"That son-of-a-buttcrack Sakura! UGG! I just hate her!" I sit next to my sister, reading with her why Sasori was fighting that pink-haired Kinochi.

Now, I'm just a 5-year-old. Yep, a 5-year-old having an interest in Naruto. Only pre-teens and teenagers, even some adults love this anime. It is _the_most popular anime in the world. But you wouldn't expect to have a girl like me, Moriko Nachuraru, would be able to read at least the first 5 pages of the series. But for some odd, strange reason, I can understand it all perfectly. I'm able to read the first 5 books by myself, without the help of my family. Not mom and Dad though. Mom died 2 years after I was born, when Jasmine was 10 **(A/n: She, or me, is now 13).** I, also, never knew what happened to my dad. I don't even remember seeing him at all. All I have is a picture of him that I take everywhere and keep under a pillow or in my pocket.

But, anyway, back to Sasori. I was reading along with my sister. She stopped reading out loud to me when I got annoyed when she would ask, "You followin' me?" I practically ripped some hair out and read the rest of the book out loud to her as she sat there astonished. So, now, we both just sit there and read to ourselves. She or I would only nod, signaling to each other that we were done reading, and most of the time I would be first.

"Aw!" I cried. "Sasori has such a sad childhood…"

"Yeah, I know. No wonder why he turned himself into a puppet." Jasmine commented, shaking her head.

"But, may I ask, why are we reading this?" Jasmine stiffened. "You know we already saw this. But you go out and buy it anyway?"

"SHHH! Stop acting like your 8 or 9! Someone could hear you!" Oh, yeah. Did I forget to tell you know one except my dead mother, probably my father, and my sister knows that I'm like the next Einstein. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go play with auntie now." I said in a Tobi like way. Running out of the back room I go into the dining room. As usual, Auntie was sitting at the right end, reading some kind of book. She is the kind of woman that _loves _to read. She would even put plastic over the book and take it in the shower if she was at a good part.

"AUNTIE! !" She slowly pulled up her head.

"Yeah? I'm reading." I rolled my eyes.

"You're _always _reading!"

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed as ever. Typical auntie.

"I just wanted to say I love you!" I threw my arms up in the air, waiting for her to pick me up. Instead Grandpa picked me up, and then swooped me down in a funny way. It scared me for a second. Leaving me venerable for a 'ticklish attack.' Auntie participated in this event.

"Ahaha! S-stop! I-I w-want-t t-to go out-outside! Hehe! Haha!" It was too much and I really wanted to stand up. After 5 minutes, they stopped, kissed me on the forehead and let me run wild in the backyard. I looked around to see what new things I could find. I finally set my eyes on a purple flower in the back-left part of the backyard. Not knowing what kind it was, or if there was more or not, I just squatted down and sniffed it. Not picking it up. At first, it was making me dizzy, the scent was so strong. But, not strong as in drugs. It was just, the smell was intoxicating, like it didn't want you to leave or something…well, that was a weird analogy but that's the closet I could get. I was about to take another whiff when all my cousins came out. The oldest, being named Zephra (ZEF-ra) (15) picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled as the dizziness went away.

"Hey there, Bundle of Sunshine! How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Yeah! I broke up with that guy last week, but I'm good." Remembering about my little kid act, my eyes got big.

"WHA? You said you guys were going to live happily-ever-after!"

"Well, sometimes things just don't go your way. Not everything is a fairytale." She sighed and put me down as the youngest, Kai (I think he's 4), wobbled over to me and did what Jasmine called 'glomped' me.

"Mowiko! How awre you?" I giggled at his innocents.

"Hi Kai-baby! I'm happy! Are you happy?"

"YEA! I'm happy! Wanna get on the swing with me? Or do you wanna play tag!" It's funny how he turns that into a shouting sentence and not a question.

"Tag!" I quickly touched Kai on the arm and started to run away from him. Laughing his cute, little laugh, he chances after me.

"Hey! I wanna play!" The second oldest cousin called, Xandie (ZAN-dee) (14)

"Me too!" Alycia (12) called. Soon enough, everyone wanted to play. We played all afternoon.

**An hour later**

I sat on the swings, gently going back and forth. We were all tired from running so much. But we played until everyone got tagged at least once or twice. No more than 5 times, for the little kids (even though I was a part of that group). Kai and I sat on the swings while the rest went inside. Probably for some restroom breaks. I look up so see that it was a beautiful night out. You could see all the stars and everything…wait a second…

I look towards the house and see that the whole thing is black, like nobody was inside. But I heard footsteps and talking so I knew at least _someone _was home. A blackout, great. I looked over at Kai to see he fell asleep in his own swing. I'm surprised he hasn't fallen off yet. I chuckle…but then heard someone else's chuckling. I pause, and then look around me. I, also, felt as though someone was watching me throughout the whole tag game. Taking information out of Naruto, I remember that the ninjas never freak out. They stay calm. I breathe in and out. Then I remember them pin-pointing out the chakra. I, of course, couldn't do that. I'm not ninja. So I look around again, but this time, I acted as thought I'm enjoying the scenery. Giggling at some things like the birds and smiling at others like the people walking around in different backyards.

Ha! I see something, though, I am not entirely sure who or what it is.

I look back at Kai. He's asleep and no one has said anything so I thought I should bring him in. But as soon as I jumped off the swing, a light hue's light bounced off of the shiny set of swings. It was purple. Like the flower I smelled earlier. Turning around, the flower was in the middle of the backyard. But I swore it was in the left corner of the area. Walking up to the flower slowly, I start to smell something so heavenly, I couldn't stop. Sniffing the air like a dog, I was also walking up to the flower.

'_How did I get here? How did __**it **__get here? What's going on?' _I thought, franticly. Losing my cool instantly.

I repeatedly smelled the flower, but after a minute or so, I was starting to get dizzy. Like last time. Oh crap…

Could this flower, somehow tie to…dying?

I tried to move with my mind but it wouldn't pay attention. Like, all its attention was on the flower. I heard chains, which meant that Kai was waking up. Man, if he sees this…

"Moriko? What's going on?" He asked groggily. I couldn't stay awake anymore though. I was really dying. Slowly I fell to my knees, still being able to sniff the flower somehow. Then my head hit the ground.

The last thing I heard were people screaming my name…

And someone saying, "Part 1: complete."

**The next day. At night**

I wake up, thinking I'm dead. I couldn't see anything by some kind of light. Great, I'm going to the light. Oh, wait. No. I'm in a bed. The beds comfy. I blink a few times to clear my vision. But I scream.

"AAAHHH!" Jasmine jumped away from me, doing that odd fighting stance she does when she gets scared.

"WHA WHA? Did I do something wrong?" I calmed down, finally knowing I'm safe (even thought I don't know why I would be in danger…). I sighed.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know it was you. You scared me." Jasmine walked up to me and put her hand up on my forehead. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you didn't get a fever. You know, if you scream like that you could get sick again like yesterday." My eyes got wide.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked with concerned.

"You blacked out. And have been out for a whole day and a half." She answered bluntly. "Are you dizzy? Hurt? Hungry?"

"None. I just need to walk around a bit." She nodded and left the room with me right next to her instantly.

"Hey! Moriko is up!" Cassie called (I think 7).Everyone turned their head towards me. Giving me a huge group hug and some kisses, they asked me all kinds of questions. Most being the same as Jasmine's.

"I'm alright guys. Really." Then I heard someone say 'But we love you and missed you.'

"I love you and missed you guys too." I said with a caring smile. They gave me some tea saying that I had a fever (which I already knew of) and that I won't be eating anytime soon. But that it was ok for me to walk around and such. I drunk my tea without any complaints and went off to the porch to think out what had happened.

I find my favorite rocking chare, the huge one that made me feel so grown-up even though the one Grandpa bought me was right next to it.

I sighed and looked out into the empty street. Jacksonville, Florida was so peaceful at night. At least on this side of the neighborhood. But what wasn't peaceful was the purple flower. What was it doing in the backyard? In the middle, and _glowing! GLOWING! _What freakin' flower glows? _NONE! _I figured, though, that it had to do with the voice I heard before I passed out. But I couldn't think of _who _that person could be. I thought it might be a spy, but I did nothing wrong in my life. I'm 5!

I sighed again (man, I do a lot of sighing…). I should just daydream. I close my eyes and think how cool it would be to meet the Akatsuki. I've always thought that the Akatsuki were the best group up in that Naruto series. I mean, yeah, everyone has a sappy story to tell. But Naruto _soooo_doesn't compare to Itachi's. Or Pein's. Or…Deidara's. Deidara has always been my favorite character. Like my sister. But she just looks at him for his looks. I kind of look at him from the other perspective. Like the saying 'Look at a person inside out. Not Outside in.' I take that saying to heart when I think about the Akatsuki, most likely Deidara (and sometimes Itachi). I think about how fun it would be to meet them, all the jokes I would have up my sleeve, and…maybe some love dreams. But, hey, I am just daydreaming.

I open my eyes, because I feel like I was being watched. And maybe this time, I would catch them. Well…they sure got courage just standing there. But…they look creepy to me. All I can see are the color of their eyes, hair and a white outline of their clothing. But my eyes aren't that good for some strange reason so all I see on the clothing are red blobs.

I was going to say something. But I quickly found out that I couldn't speak. FTW? What if I get raped or something? Oh, this isn't good. No, no, Moriko, don't freak out. Just find another way to communicate with them. Paper and pencil!

I run inside and go past everyone. They say something like, "Where are you going?" But I ignored them all. I probably couldn't talk to them any way. Looking around the back room, I see a stack of paper my sister and cousins never used. They are all drawers and I'm the next in line. But this time, when I came over, they didn't draw as much. So I took the paper without asking and like, 3 pencils.

I sit the paper down and make sure they are still out there. None-the-less, they were standing there. But I could tell they didn't know what I was doing. I help my finger up mentally telling them _'Wait a sect, M'kay?' _They all nodded like I really said it out loud.

I grab the pencil and start the write 'Hi (:'. I held it up and they all chuckled and waved at me. I smiled.

'_I'm gettin' somewhere!' _I put it down and tossed it over. I then wrote 'Who are you?' Holding it up, they shook their heads 'no' like they couldn't say anything.

'_Ok then…' _I picked up a new paper and wrote 'What are your names?' They shook their heads no again. I wrote 'Can I at least see what you look like?' They paused, and I thought I killed their brains. But one went up and I could see he had, I think, orange hair…odd…and ripples in his eyes. He also had piercings. I wrote down 'Very unique look. Next please?' He backed away and I could tell this one wasn't a guy. She had blue hair and blue eyes. I wrote down 'You're very pretty.' I think I saw a smile but I'm not sure with this darkness and all. The next one had white hair slicked back and purple eyes. But they looked pink. I wrote 'It takes a strong man to where pink.' I heard him tsked and he backed away.

3 came up at once and I understood why. They all looked so…monstrous. The one to the right had stitches on his face, all over. The one to the left was blue, all over. And the one in the middle was just plain creepy. He had yellow-neon eyes and light green hair. I chuckled and started to write. I held up 'RAWR X3!' The people in the back laughed a bit while the 3 up front simply turned around. Most likely not liking what I wrote.

The next 2 came up, lookin' all cool and such. The one on the right had raven-black hair and red blazing eyes. The left one had red, shaggy hair and brown eyes. Their facials expressions said they didn't want to be here. But…their eyes…something about their eyes…

I quickly scribbled down words. I held up 'Whoa O.O…awesome looks…" Both raised an eye brow and tuned round. The second to last one didn't have to come up. All I saw was orange, orange, _orange! _At least, that's was the color I saw on his lollipop looking mask. I held up 'OOOO! CANDY! X3!' The man…well I think it's a young teenager now…twirled in circles. Another guy came up and hit Lollipop on the head. I instantly stopped breathing.

Of course, all I could really see was an outline of his body (mostly his cloths) some red blobs, his eye color and his hair color. But…his hair was just…too familiar. The style, I knew from somewhere. A ponytail in the upper right hand part of his head with a bang covering his right eye. And those ocean blue eyes were just amazing! But…I just don't know…I can't put my finger on it…

What I did know, though, was that I was subconsciously walking toward him. I put my hand on his face, moving his hair out of the way. I looked into those eyes as I was feeling his hair. I titled my head to the side and he sighed. Wait! Did I upset him? Make him uncomfortable? Man! I'm so stupid!

The Blondie put his finger up in the air and he started to write words with the color of his hair…

…

…

…

Well, that's something you don't see every day.

In the air he wrote 'Am I that appeasing to you?' he smirked as I saw the white of his teeth. Heh, what a toothy grin.

Remembering what he just asked/wrote to me, I pout. I don't know how to do that. Instead, I just turn the frown upside down and nodded like the little kid I was. He grinned even more and the Lollipop guy wrote in the air.

'Why are you outside?' I just gave him a look that said _'Why are __you__ outside?' _Only one person got my look and that was the guy with the red eyes. He wrote 'Well, you're younger than us.'

My look said _'Doesn't mean that gives you the right to come outside.' _He got my little game I was playing. So we were technically playing mind games with each other.

'_Something could happen to you.'_

'_And you could be blamed.'_

'_But it was your fault to come out in the first place.'_

'_And shouldn't or never came out.'_

'_That goes for you too.' _Now we were practically glaring at each other. Great, now I could _really _get killed now.

The orange haired guy wrote in capital letters 'STOP YOU 2.' Not even an exclamation mark. Wow. Demanding isn't he?

But, seeing as though more people could write in the air, it made me feel all left out. I pouted once again and whined. I saw light at the corner of my eye and looked up to see the Blond guy writing a question. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

I did a mock version of writing in the air, telling them all I wanted to do that too. But to my surprise, I saw a _bit _of brown go across the air. My face brightened up as I tried again, but it did the same thing. My face went back to a frown. _'Maybe if I concentrate…' _I thought. So, that's exactly what I did. Closing my eyes, I wrote my name in the air, not knowing if it worked or not.

Opening them, I did a little dance. Because, there it was, floating with such grace, my name.

They all chuckled at my silliness. I stopped and turned around, kind of forgetting they were even there in the first place. Then, I thought _'What should I do with them?'_

I then heard my cousins all calling my name multiple times. At first, I wanted to see them really badly. But, I also wanted to know these people better. I grabbed the nearest hand I could find and ran into the nearby woods that was across the street from my house. It wasn't thick but it was enough cover.

I ran for about 5 minutes, not knowing if they saw me and followed me, and came up to a meadow. In actuality, I've never seen this meadow before, and I've been through these woods so many times its not even funny anymore.

The footsteps behind me stopped and I could tell they were staring at the picture in front of them. Even though it was dark, you could see every, signal, detail. You could see the dewdrops that sat on the grass. The different, unique colors of every flower that covered the perimeter. The fireflies that floated and danced around. And, my favorite part, each and every star.

I turned around with a smile. They all looked at me funny but I just grabbed the blond guy's hair and tugged it. Like planned he would pull his head down too. I grab that opportunity to climb on his back. He crossed his arms as he, too, looked cross. But I didn't care. I just felt like sharing my love of stars and constellations.

I pointed to a star and started connecting the dots. They all crowded around to see what my product would be. To them, I was drawing some pony or whatever. But, as I pulled my hand away, they thought otherwise. I drew a girl-WAIT! Not done yet! A girl with wavy hair (kind of like mine). She looked sad even though she had a smile on her face. Also, I drew a full body. A dress covered her up, with a poofy skirt. The skirt also had silver chains going all around it. She was leaning to the side and had her arms behind her back.

Everyone looked at me with amazement. I shrugged saying to them _'You like?' _they all nodded. I jumped off the back of the blond and he thought I was crazy…well…maybe I am….but that's not the point.

I went over to the guy with neon eyes. Tugging on him I asked for him to pick me up. He did and I started to draw a flower. But half was wilted and the other half was healthy. In the back ground, the healthy on had rain and the wilted side had sunshine.

I saw red light and I looked over to see the guy with red hair drawing too. And I knew what this meant…

'_WAR!'_

**30 minutes later…**

'So, you like clay? Molding and sculpting?' I wrote.

'Yep. I also have something else, buts that's a secret.' He wrote back. I sat up and did the puppy dog eyes.

'_Please?' _My look said.

'_Nope.'_ He thought back. I wrote 'Why not?'

'Because…'

'I'll be your best friend'

'And I'll never tell you.' I sighed, put on a smile and wrote 'I LOVE YOU! '

His eyes got wide for a second, and I thought, again, that I just killed his brain. But then he shook his head and wrote 'I wish…'I just looked at him strange. He got my look. 'I mean you wish!' I just giggled. Then I stopped. I felt someone else staring at me again. I whined. He looked at me with worry.

'I feel like I'm being watched.' I wrote in tiny letters. I didn't realize, though, that it was a big deal. For the Blondie picked me up like I was still a baby, and ran over to the orange haired guy.

**Blond Guy's P.O.V.**

I looked at my leader as he just finished talking to one of me comrades.

'_What is it?'_He spoke through everyone's mind except for the little girl's. Grabbing everyones attention.

'_Someone's following us. And they're after Moriko._' His eyes got wide. I also felt the little girl's body shaking I looked down and she had a scare look on her face. Then she pointed somewhere behind me but I already knew who she was pointing to.

'_Orochimaru…'_

**Moriko's P.O.V.**

After about 5minutes of silence, they started to run away. It only took me a second to figure out where they were going for. Home. But what if they all got caught. I'm mean, from what I just learned they could get hunted down or even worse…glomped on by Jasmine…

I inwardly shuddered. I hope _that _never happens.

I saw that we were in the street again and my favorite character put me down. I was about to cry but he kissed my fore head after saying, "In your backyard, tomorrow, midnight. See you there." Then everything went black.

**The Next Day**

I wait in the kitchen, drawing a picture…well, not entirely a picture, but it had drawings in it. More like…a remembrance symbol. My family would repeatedly ask if I was ok because they were worried about me when I passed out. I also left them for like an hour and a half. Who wouldn't be worried?

They also forbade me to go outside. Which, in my opinion, is very stupid. They go, "You can't go outside for a week!" Then, they lock the back door. When you clearly know where they hidden the key and which key they hid.

I didn't care; I just knew what I had to do tonight. I would repeatedly replay those words in my head; reminding myself why I was drawing in the first place (sometimes I would get off task and forget everything…).

Jasmine came up to me and just looked at me with sympathy. Like I needed it or something. Then, as fast as she came, Jasmine left. I inwardly rolled my eyes. _'That was stupid…' _I thought.

I put my pencil down, happy with my finished product. I looked at my poster for my favorite characters. Different pictures meant different things and were for different characters. I put up my utensils and pretend that I'm about to sleep. I mean, it's not like I was going to stay up until 12. That would be stupid.

I wait and wait for that right time to come. To jump out of bed and ran into the arms of my 'dream lover'. I look around and go into the attic. That is where they hid it. I even over heard them say it was 'in that dusty ol' attic' and that 'I would never be able to get it.' Sometimes…I wonder about adults…

I grab the key and slowly creep to the back door. I unlock it and wince when it makes a squeaky sound. But, it wakes anybody up. So far, so good.

Before I went out, I looked at my watch. 11:59…12:00! I walk outside and see them all either sitting of leaning up against the tree in the backyard. Then, they all turn their heads toward me, and…smile! OH MY GOSH! THEY SMILED AT ME!

I smile back, unable to hold the awesome-fluffy-feeling inside me. The blond looks over at the orange-haired man, the man nods, and the blond gets up and walks over to me. I had to keep my calm, but inside…

It was like an explosion…heh…

"Hello, there Moriko." The blond says.

"H-H-Hi th-there-re…" I studdered. I couldn't even say his name, I was so happy. Then I remembered something. "I can talk?" I cover my mouth. I let go. "You can talk!" I covered it again. I let go. "How is that possible?" I whispered. He chuckled.

"You should know about Jutsu's. Am I right?" I nodded. So was it just me or could no one talk?

"In fact, no one could talk because of some idiot who used it on the wrong people." He turned to the orange masked guy. Hehe. I never knew I would be able to see him.

"Sorry! Sorry Senpai!" He hid behind the red-haired guy, crying. Yep…

That's Tobi.

"Hehe! Tobi is a good boy, am I right?" I asked smiling. Everyone looked at me wide eyed and Tobi came out of his hiding space. He sniffed.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then, you have nothing to worry about!" I giggled. The guy in front of me smiled.

"So, you remembered us?" I nodded frantically.

"Of course!" I pointed to them all.

Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and…

"Whats wrong?" He asked. "Can't remember?"

"Well, I…uh…I…" He patted my head but I could tell, in his eyes that he didn't like that I didn't say his name.

"Don't worry about it." I just smiled as Pein came up to him.

"Moriko. Do you know why we're here?" I shook my head but then put my finger in the air.

"It has to do with…Orochimaru..right?"

"Girl catches on fast…" Itachi commented.

"Anyway," Pein continued, "Orochimaru wants something that you have." I pointed to myself.

"What do I have?"

"Let's just say your power…is too much to handle. But, being his dumb self, Orochimaru wants that kind of power." Sasori just shook his head. "I don't get him."

"No one gets him, Hon." I said with a sigh.

"That's true." Sasori said with a smirk.

"And let me guess, you guys are here to protect me?" I turned back to _him. _But I was directing my question to Pein. He knew anyway.

"Yes, to make sure that nothing happens to you." I looked over to the left corner of my backyard to still see that purple flower sitting there, just toying with me.

"Well, can you start with that flower over there?" I pointed to it. "Thing gets on my nevers already."

"Well," _he _explained, "That is so no one comes into your house. We have one in the front yard too."

"It makes them pass out?" I asked. "That's…ok…but what if someone who isn't the enemy smell it. Like, For instance, me, or, maybe my family? Mmm?"

"Zetsu is working on that now." Itachi pointed over to the corner, and there he was. Even though I don't know how he got there so fast, he was still working on that flower…What's that green stuff…he's putting it on there…AH! IT EXPLODED! Now the color is black….

"Hmm…someone's coming…" Kakuzu called. He hasn't said anything this whole time…

"Man…" _he _said under his breath. I was saying the same thing in my head. I wish they could stay a bit longer.

"Hey, Moriko? You alright?" My blond asked. I just sniffled once.

"…We'll see each other again….promise?" I held out my pinky finger. My brain said for me to keep going like it was nothing. But my heart was still a little kid. I listened to my heart. He held out his pinky finger. Then Pein, Tobi, Saosri, you name it. Everyone's pinky was intertwined with on another's.

"Promise." They said in unison.

Then I remembered my pictures. "Oh dang it! I forgot." They watched as I got my pictures from the steps. I returned with a smile.

"I made something just to say thank-you!" I handed each a paper then I held up the one that was ment for all of them. In the middle it said 'Thank you Akatsuki :3". Deidara smiled and took the paper and looked at every detail. Everyone else surrounded him, looking at it too. Once they were finished, they looked at me and nodded, I nodded back with a smile. And they were off. Well…except for D-Dei…

"So, I'll see you later?" He asked with his signature smile. I got teary-eyed and looked up.

"Yep…see you later…Deidara." I smirked and took off into the trees with the rest of his group and I hurried on inside, repeating those 3 words.

'_See you later…'_

_

* * *

_

**There you go folks! (: an awesome one-shot! I hope this turned out right! **

**Ok so I want to clear up some things, ya know just in case you don't understand or you can't figure it out.**

**-Those people in the story, the cousins, are the names of my actual cousins. My aunty really loves books, and my uncle always looks bored. Not to mention my grand ditty that cleans up everything we mess up.**

**-The reason why the Akatsuki are there: Moriko, the girl actually has some meaning to the Akatsuki. Tho, she left because (censored cuz I can't tell you). The Akatsuki are also there because Orochimaru wants Moriko's power. Now if you still don't understand why the Akatsuki are watching over the girl, I suggest you check out my story: A Shot In The Dark. It pretty much clears up things.**

**-I also have the pictures Moriko handed the Akatsuki. Just copy and paste in a new tab in the address bar. Nothin' to it.**

**Group pic: http:/deviantart****.com/gallery/?23798564#/d2av7gh**

**Deidara's Pic: http:/deviantart****.com/gallery/?23798564#/d29kk9m**

**Sasori's Pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=sasori#/d18r2v2**

**Hidan's pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=hidan#/d1rr2ua**

**Kakuzu pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?q=kakuzu&order=9&offset=24#/d1ea1uh**

**Itachi's pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=itachi#/d695a4**

**Kisame pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?qh=§ion=&q=kisame#/daq3al**

**Tobi's pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=tobi#/d1dtri8**

**Zetsu's pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=zetsu#/d14vwyr**

**Pein's pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?q=pein&order=9&offset=48#/d2qbqms**

**Konan's pic: http:/deviantart****.com/?q=konan&order=9&offset=48#/d2ioyej**

**(The computer is being stupid -_-". plz, can you put the second forward slash after the colon(idk how you spell it...))**

**Plz review ^^ tell meh wat you tink?**


End file.
